Rokka no Shi
by glennthelawbringer
Summary: (Kalosshipping) Calem and Serena have talked about their lives as Shiny Hunters with both their Shiny Pokémon and nicknames, but have a romantic interest on how close they are for their friendship bond and even love. Now featuring short references from "For Honor" game, even the story's said title.


_**Rokka no Shi**_

In the Kalos Region, two trainers, Calem and Serena, have become champions and started their own new lives as the Legendary Shiny Hunters. The predecessors have called them from their own phones, only sending them texts and voicemails. Calem and Serena have walked together from Couriway Town until they sat beside each other on bench. They glanced without a single word, but blushed even lightly before staying unnoticed.

* * *

_Couriway Town: Bench Area, 1:19pm  
Calem and Serena's Backstory of their Shiny Pokémon: The names of Samurai_

"Calem, remember why we nicknamed our Shiny Pokémon that way after we have trained them?" asked Serena, holding Calem's hand.

"I know," answered Calem, holding his hand with his partner's. "I have the knowledge of nicknaming our Shiny Pokémon that are named after characters of the Samurai Faction in 'For Honor' game."

"Wait, 'For Honor?' I know it. Even a Legendary Shiny Hunter has invented nicknames of Shiny Pokémon for ours, too."

"A Legendary Shiny Hunter? I dunno who they are, but let's get going. But never mind about that."

"Sure thing. Wanna show me the info from your phone?"

"Okay; let's get this started."

Calem put out his phone from his pocket and showed its screen to Serena, which contained the list of Pokémon nicknames. Serena gasped in awe as she watched it.

* * *

_Proper Nicknames of Shiny Pokémon Collection: The Samurai  
Zangoose – Kensei  
Hariyama – Shugoki  
Sceptile – Orochi  
Gardevoir – Nobushi  
Greninja – Shinobi  
Gallade – Aramusha  
Haxorus - Hitokiri  
_

* * *

"Wait, who's 'Hitokiri?'" asked Serena.

"The name means 'murderer' or 'executioner' with no heart," answered Calem with a proper tone. "They wield a Masakari axe."

Serena awed as she held Calem's hand tighter with hers, which showed great affection. Calem blushed without hesitation and smiled unflinchingly at his partner.

"Thanks, Serena," politely remarked Calem. "We're both partners as we cooperate, and we always like each other."

"I agree. The Masakari axe you mentioned reminds us of Haxorus's axe-cheeked blades. That name simply is perfect for us."

"That's a good call. I like you for your great response about that info we talked about."

"Certainly. Let's move on to the others."

As Serena is done talking to Calem, she put out the phone from her pocket and showed it to him, with the screen containing some of their Shiny Pokémon's nicknames. Both Calem and Serena started to talk and state about their Shiny Pokémon and even their proper nicknames.

"This is Kensei, the Shiny Zangoose," stated Serena. "Mine is female, and yours is male."

"Shugoki the Hariyama," stated Calem. "He may be heavy, but also fearless, cumbersome, and strong. Even sumo wrestlers and other bipedal Fighting-types may be too hard to hit him for being unflinching. They are openly-wide when facing this toughie."

"The toughie? He's one heck of a heavy-fighting Pokémon that always became "rock-steady" when he never got unbalanced, after taking damage from an attack. He learns to sit on his opponent before grabbing them head-first before knocking it out unconsciously to the floor. I remember the time when he's not caring about taking damage for being relentlessly unflinching, but he almost finished his adversary with a said move."

"Whoa! That's one tall tale you got there, Serena? How'd you know?"

"I've taught him how to attack properly with a Heavy Slam before adding its finesse. It's the "Sit on It" technique. I remember our trip to Alola, right?"

"Yes; we have our ability to become creative of our Pokémon's attacks as well. Our trip to Alola reminds us of someone who called us to battle."

"Ah! That must be various trainers from the Battle Tree when the announcer has made us guest Special Trainers to battle them for spectacles."

"And also, Elio and Selene are now the announcers about our battle from that facility, where they have worked there. They have greeted and rewarded us with souvenirs, even trophies."

"We'll say thanks to them. Moving on, next will be our Shiny Sceptile whose nickname is "Orochi," which is a very unique nickname."

Calem showed his phone to his partner another time: It was the picture of his Shiny Sceptile.

"Orochi?" asked Serena. "They're respectfully agile swordsmen and swordswomen who have known about honor more than anything else."

"Yes, they're also assassin-based heroes," added Calem. "Like most assassin-based heroes, their guard stance is only time-limited. For our Shiny Sceptile, they both do possess that kind of blocking ability."

"Calem, my Sceptile is male, and yours is female. Remember that."

"Serena, thanks for the gender recognition of our Shiny Pokémon."

Calem gave Serena a handshake from her recognition of their respective Shiny Pokémon.

Serena showed her phone's screen to Calem: a picture of Shiny Gardevoir named Nobushi.

"Nobushi is a very great name for our Gardevoir," said Calem. "They're both elegant in their different styles. I'll show you more."

Calem and Serena both sent out their phones with pictures of their Shiny Pokémon: Greninja and Gallade.

"Shinobi and Aramusha are great names too for our respective Pokémon," said Serena. "They're nicknames of both our Shiny Greninja and Gallade with honor."

"Serena, thank you for that," said Calem. "We'll never forget our moments of our Shiny Pokémon team that way."

"I do, too, Calem," added Serena, placing her head on top of Calem's shoulder as they both blushed without hesitation. I almost forgot about the last one, here's our seventh member of our team, even if our party has 6: "Hitokiri" the Shiny Haxorus."

"Thanks for telling me that. I'll never forget our memories of our Shiny Pokémon; they're like our one big family. We will always be remembered, have our hearts strong, and also an indomitable will to everyone, even the closest of our friends."

* * *

_1:45pm  
Calem and Serena's Last Move_

"Calem, let's do this."

"Alright, Serena. Let's share our moment of love and friendship."

"We'll be together, forever."

"As partner, as friends, as fellow champions, as Shiny Hunters, let's go for our one last moment. I love you, Calem."

"So do I, Serena, it's just the two of us."

As Calem and Serena have done talking one last time, they clasped their hands together and blushed without flinching as they are brave enough to look at each other while smiling. They have nodded in agreement before making their move.

"Let's give ourselves a kiss, shall we?" asked Serena.

"With pleasure," added Calem. "It's our last move."

As Calem and Serena are done talking the second time around, they proceeded to make their last move: A given kiss as if the two themselves are lovebirds. They both glanced closely, and before they can kiss each other, vibrations from their phones interrupted their move whenever they sent out their phones before looking something: A video of their Shiny Sceptile with a secret move, which is now known as... "Rokka no Shi," which is actually a text from someone else.

* * *

_1:51pm  
The Video: Sceptile's "Rokka no Shi" (with both narrative POVs of Calem and Serena)_

As Serena and Calem watched videos from text messages made and sent by someone, even if their last move is interrupted because of them, they managed to watched their video from their phones that awed them: It is their Shiny Sceptile's "Rokka no Shi" technique.

First on Calem's phone, a video sent by someone shows a clip of Calem's Shiny Sceptile, Orochi, with a Leaf Blade, finishing its opponent with a move-secret style, leaving them in green slashes from the said attack.

* * *

Flashback Video from Calem's Phone:

"_Robin Hoot, use Leaf Blade!" commanded the trainer. "Finish Sceptile!"_

_Under the trainer's command, a Decidueye fought sword-by-sword with a Leaf Blade, which has a green sword construct from its right arm._

"_Looks like Luise's Decidueye, Robin Hoot, has enough time to finish an exhausted Orochi, Calem's Sceptile, without hesitation!" announced Selene. "Will Calem's Sceptile get up after a landed blow from Luise's Decidueye before fainting?!"_

"_You're finished, Calem!" said a trainer named Luise, "I've got you now!"_

"_Not on my watch," said Calem. "Orochi, you know what to do: Exploit that Decidueye's movements before countering it with your counterattack."_

"_Do it now!" commanded Luise._

_As Robin Hoot prepares to strike Orochi down with a Leaf Blade, Calem's Sceptile closed her eyes to predict the archer-owl's attack. With the right time, Orochi opened her eyes and predicted Robin Hoot's attack, which caused a timed deflect before initiating an attack._

"_Leaf Blade!" commanded Calem as he watched his Shiny Sceptile counter Luise's Shiny Decidueye with a charged Leaf Blade, a green katana construct, and then stabbed Decidueye without looking behind like a no-look seppuku._

"_No way!" shocked Luise. "How did you - ?"_

"_My Sceptile has studied samurai arts for battles," stated Calem. "Not only is Orochi trained in samurai ways, but I've taught her to improve her weakness, which is a reflexing guard."_

"_Reflexing guard?! No freaking way! Robin Hoot, Spirit Shackle now!"_

_Under a trainer named Luise's command, her Shiny Decidueye, Robin Hoot, shot a ghastly feathered arrow at Orochi by point-blank range._

_Before Robin Hoot's Spirit Shackle arrow can hit Orochi, Orochi sliced the arrow, approached Robin Hoot close, and hit him back with a sideswiped Dragon Claw. Luise was pressured before close to her defeat._

"_Robin Hoot, full-powered Brave Bird now!" commanded Luise until her last breath._

_She watched her Decidueye surround himself in a blue aura that made him fly and charge at Calem's Sceptile. Calem quietly waited his Sceptile to predict the archer-owl's next move and land a finishing blow._

"_Just say when," calmly commanded Calem. "Now."_

_As Decidueye charged into the last power with Brave Bird, Sceptile predicted the attack and sideswiped him with another Dragon Claw, which caused him to crash down._

"_Oh, no!" said Luise warningly. "Robin Hoot! Get up! Don't make me lose this fight!"_

"_Go!" commanded Calem, telling his Sceptile to finish off Decidueye. "Orochi, finish that owl off with a 'Rokka no Shi' styled Leaf Blade!"_

"_NO!"_

_As an exhausted Robin Hoot failed to hit Orochi with Brave Bird, Orochi ran onto and slashed him with a Leaf Blade with a photo finish._

"_Looks like Robin Hoot is already exhausted as Orochi is now back to normal and getting up in combat," announced Selene. "But wait, what is Calem's Sceptile, Orochi, doing in the middle of battle!?"_

"_Selene, look! It's Orochi's most infamous move, the 'Rokka no Shi' technique!" recalled Elio, witnessing the infamous technique no one has ever learned. Even the crowds have witnessed and gasped strangely. "Back to the battle!"_

"_Sceptile, let's finish this!" said Calem, nodding to his Sceptile as the two agree at each other. Orochi does the finishing blow to Robin Hoot with a Leaf Blow, featuring a cinematic finishing move that ends with 6 slashes, called the technique "Rokka no Shi."_

_As Robin Hoot is stunned and dazed, Orochi raised her left hand to regain her fighting spirit, and used her finishing blow on him with a Leaf Blade, by six-stroked strikes. She struck 6 times to the archer-owl with increased speed, and in the end, Robin Hoot, now exhausted, left green slashes from the said attack. She unsheathed her Leaf Blade as she watched her opponent lay down fainted. Luise gasped and paused as she watched her Decidueye faint by the said attack._

"_Decidueye is unable to battle!" announced Elio. "Sceptile is the winner!"_

_The crowds from left side have cheered both Calem and his Shiny Sceptile, Orochi, with lots of victory. The crowds from right side are in disbelief, and also Luise, that they were too close to cheer after their trainer's defeat._

"_Decidueye, give yourself a rest," said Luise, recalling her Shiny Decidueye back inside its Poke Ball before sighing in relief. She decided to congratulate Calem and his Shiny Sceptile closely._

"_Calem, you're always the best Shiny Hunter and battler ever, and also to your Shiny Sceptile," congratulated Luise. "It's a good thing that you've battled with sense."_

"_Luise, you did well," remarked Calem, giving his rival a handshake. "Your battle skills are as remarkable as mine. I hate to disrespect you, and I always act politely to other trainers like you as much as I value you with respect like I did to my close friends."_

"_Thanks. How'd you know about that secret technique of your Shiny Sceptile so far?"_

"_It's a technique no one has ever learned, even before. But it is trained only in secret."_

"_Secret? To whom?"_

"_A real trainer never shows their secret to one another, even with or without knowing."_

_Luise sighed. "Never mind, let's congratulate anyway!"_

"_Congratulations, Kalosian!" congratulated Elio and Selene, giving Calem both a medal and trophy._

"_You did well!" remarked Selene._

"_You battled with much honor to your opponent," added Elio. "You are now a honed battler for most Pokémon battles!"_

_As Elio and Selene remarked Calem, they, including the trainer Luise, congratulated Calem for his honorable battle style...and even without mentioning the secret move he never showed to them. The crowds from both sides cheered for all of them for witnessing their greatest battle so fair._

* * *

Flashback Video from Serena's Phone:

"_Gom, use Return!" commanded the trainer._

_Under the trainer's command, a Bewear fought Serena's Sceptile with a punch, thanks to its trainer's increased friendship for power._

"_Looks like Kallen's Bewear, Gom, has enough time to finish an overly-tired Orochi, Serena's Sceptile, without hesitation!" announced Selene. "Will Serena's Sceptile buy himself some time from Kallen's Bewear's Return attack before fainting?!"_

"_You're finished, Serena!" said a trainer named Kallen, "There's no escape!"_

"_Not today, Kallen," said Serena. "Orochi, you know what to do: Remember to perfectly parry Bewear's attack at the right moment, then use Leaf Blade as your deflect attack after that."_

"_Do it now!" commanded Kallen. "Give it all you got!"_

_As Gom prepares to strike Orochi down with a Return attack, Serena's Sceptile closed his eyes to predict the bear's attack. With the right time, Orochi opened his eyes and predicted Gom's attack, which caused a timed deflect before initiating an attack, therefore cancelling Gom's attack._

"_Leaf Blade!" commanded Serena as he watched her Shiny Sceptile counter Kallen's Shiny Bewear with a charged Leaf Blade, the same thing Calem's Orochi has done to Luise's Decidueye._

"_No way!" shocked Kallen. "How did you - ?"_

"_My Sceptile has done the same way both my partner and his do," stated Serena. "You've underestimated my Sceptile's agile techniques with your Bewear's brute strength. Brute strength alone is not the key to win battles_

"_I don't even care about that with your nonsense! Gom, Hammer Arm now!"_

_Under a trainer named Luise's command, her Shiny Bewear, Gom, clenched the hand from his right arm, now glowing red, and charged at Orochi close-range._

_Before Gom's Hammer Arm attack can hit Orochi, Orochi slipped through the bear's arm attack and parried with a quick Leaf Blade a la seppuku, timing rightly before sideswiping it with a Dragon Claw. Kallen was worried and got cocky about her defeat, which led her arrogance blinded with losses from her tactics._

"_Gom, full-powered Hammer Arm now!" commanded Kallen until her last breath. "Do it NOW!"_

_She watched her Bewear surround his right arm in a red aura that chard Serena's Sceptile, missing the same time to his speed stat being lowered. Serena quietly waited his Sceptile to predict the strong bear's next move and land a finishing blow._

"_Just say when," calmly commanded Serena. "As for you Kallen, your arrogance has blinded you because of your lack of tactics and also a strategy to dodge."_

"_Like what? I don't even care about them; I wanted to finish both you and your Shiny Sceptile with all power from my Bewear -", said Kallen, having her line interrupted before she can finish it by Serena._

"_I don't think so. Orochi, do the honors and take the last hit!"_

"_I'm not done! Bewear, do your thing and end this fight!"_

_As Bewear tried to charge Sceptile into the last power with Hammer Arm, Sceptile predicted the attack and sideswiped him with another Dragon Claw to the knee, which caused him to trip. Bewear got up after a failed direct hit._

"_Do Something, Gom!" said Kallen warningly. "I've trained you! You can still win this!"_

"_Go!" commanded Serena, telling her Sceptile to finish off Bewear. "Orochi, finish that Bewear off with a 'Rokka no Shi' styled Leaf Blade!"_

"_IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_As an exhausted Gom failed to hit Orochi with Hammer, Orochi ran onto and slashed him with a Leaf Blade with a photo finish._

"_Looks like Gom is already exhausted as Orochi is now back to normal and getting up in combat," announced Selene. "But wait, what is Serena's Sceptile, Orochi, doing in the middle of battle!?"_

"_Selene, look! It's Orochi's most infamous move, the 'Rokka no Shi' technique!" recalled Elio, witnessing the infamous technique no one has ever learned. Even the crowds have witnessed and gasped strangely. "Same thing Calem's Sceptile used that infamous technique since his final battle! Arceus knows that 'Rokka no Shi' is a very quick move with great power and speed! Back to you, Selene!"_

"_It sounds like Serena's Sceptile has gone rogue and became powerful the more he parries Kallen's Bewear's attacks, things would've turned the tables too far! Let's see what happens next!"_

"_Sceptile, time for our last battle!" said Serena, nodding to her Sceptile as the two agree at each other. Orochi does the finishing blow to Gom with a Leaf Blow, featuring a cinematic finishing move that ends with 6 slashes, called the technique "Rokka no Shi," which is exactly the same thing Calem's Sceptile did to Luise's Decidueye._

_As an exhausted Bewear is stunned and outmuscled, Orochi raised his left hand to regain his fighting spirit, and used his finishing blow on him with a Leaf Blade, by six-stroked strikes._

"_Saa, mairu!"__ said Serena's Sceptile as he struck 6 times to Bewear with increased speed, and in the end, Gom, now exhausted, left green slashes from the said attack. He unsheathed his Leaf Blade as he watched his opponent lay down fainted. Kallen silently nodded as she watched her Bewear faint from the said attack._

"_Bewear is unable to battle!" announced Elio. "Sceptile is the winner!"_

_The crowds from left side have cheered both Serena and her Shiny Sceptile, Orochi, with lots of victory. The crowds from right side are in disbelief, and also Kallen, that they were too close to cheer after their trainer's defeat._

"_Bewear, you've done well in battle," said Kallen, recalling her Shiny Bewear back inside its Poke Ball before sighing in relief. She decided to congratulate Serena and her Shiny Sceptile closely._

"_Serena, I'm really sorry for mouthing you badly, even both your clothing and style," said an apologized Kallen before congratulating her opponent. "It's a good thing that you've taught me values, even respect, for our battle, especially introductions. It's my fault for doing it that way."_

"_Kallen, don't say that," remarked Serena, giving her rival a handshake. "Even if you've done wrong correctly, you have done a right thing to be polite. Impoliteness can lead to blinding yourself from being obsessed with your rival, even revenge; you can't be a better trainer with such negativity like that. Get over it; just stay on your positive side. Good sportsmanship comes with great responsibility."_

"_Wait, how'd you know? I'm sorry too for being selfish. Please, forgive me."_

"_Apology accepted. Sincerity is earned, not selfishness."_

"_Wow, thanks! Can I sign in your autograph?"_

"_Sure. My partner has received autographs." Serena signed Kallen's autograph._

"_Let me tell you one thing," requested Kallen. "Who taught you that secret move of yours to your Sceptile?"_

"_A true battler never reveals their secret about their move. The said move, moreover, is trained only in secret._

"_Secret? What are you talking about? You didn't show me something like that?"_

"_Same thing my partner Calem said as a real quote: A real trainer never shows their secret to one another, even with or without knowing."_

_Kallen sighed. "Never mind, let's congratulate you anyway! I'll cool down and learn everything you've said about that! I'll be one of your best fans!"_

"_Congratulations to you, Serena!" congratulated Elio and Selene, giving Serena both a medal and trophy._

"_You did well!" remarked Selene. "Congratulations!"_

"_You battled against your rival just like your partner against his, you have great talent," added Elio. "You are now a respectfully revered battler with such skill!"_

_As Elio and Selene remarked Serena, they, including the trainer Kallen, congratulated Serena for her honorable battle style...and even without mentioning the secret move she never showed to them. The crowds from both sides cheered for all of them, since the same thing for both Calem and his rival._

* * *

_2:01pm  
Continuation of "Calem and Serena's Last Move"_

As Calem and Serena are done watching their video from their text messages sent by someone else, they have sent replies for them correctly before making their last move.

"Calem, a memory is a memory," said Serena, smiling at Calem. "Remember that. Even our respective video we watched from our phones."

"Thanks, Serena," remarked Calem, smiling the same at his partner. "Let's make our final move together, without any interruption."

"Agreed. Let's silence our phones back to silent before another interruption comes."

Calem shrugged as he agreed his partner's response. Both turned their phones to silent mode, even disabling vibration.

"Let's wait at night, partner," said Calem. "I liked you a lot every way."

"So do I, too, Calem," said Serena. "I'll sleep with you until we wake up at night before our moment."

As both Calem and Serena are done talking, they both hold their hands together and sleep, with Serena's head on top of Calem's shoulder again. They'll sleep for 7 hours until they wake up in order to make their last move.

* * *

_9:01pm  
Calem and Serena's Responsibility_

Alarms quietly blared from both trainers' phones have caused Calem and Serena to wake up. As they woke up, they finally have smiled from their 7-hour sleep.

"Serena, the battle video of yours is always great," said Calem, holding Serena's hand. "A move that taught in secret can't be revealed to anyone but us. It is also a move that's passed down from generation to generation."

"True, Calem, and I yours, too," agreed Serena, holding Calem the same way. "I always know you, and what you said about is always true."

Before Calem and Serena can make their last moment as their move, they suddenly noticed fireworks from the night sky. They both held their hands together, not wanting to get noticed by anyone.

"Calem, I've already delivered the cargo boxes full of Shiny Treecko, both male and female, to our friends Elio and Selene," said Serena. "Hope they'll get lucky, thanks to our help, and even with our Shiny Charms."

"I agree with you, Serena," responded Calem. "With our friends Elio and Selene since our trip to Alola as Guest Special Trainers, I've added the papers attached to cargo boxes as notes for both of them. They'll remember our gift-giving motto to friends like them: Big things come in small packages."

"We help everyone like those two Alolan trainers with good gifts, and we'll make them as friends, even to both our predecessors and successors."

"We always cooperate to do what's left of our work, and yet we succeeded. Our lives as Shiny Hunters are now done, even continuing what's left of our work. Our work is now done here."

* * *

_9:13pm  
Calem and Serena's Last Moment_

Calem and Serena glanced while unflinchingly blushed before smiling and holding their hands together. Fireworks continued to explode at the night sky as the two are ready to make their final move without any interruption.

"Ready, Serena?" asked Calem.

"Yes," answered Serena. "Just say when, Calem."

As the two glanced at split-second, they are now making their big move as their last moment...with a kiss.

"Serena, I love you!" answered Calem.

"I love you, too, Calem!" responded Serena.

The two glanced that they have loved each other, and they're now ready to make their entire moment sweet.

"Ready?" asked Calem fearlessly without risk.

"With pleasure!" answered Serena without hesitation.

As the two are ready to make their move, which is their biggest moment, the two have kissed without any interruption as the fireworks continued to explode in the night sky. This is the story of Calem and Serena's life as Shiny Hunters with their biggest secret from their Pokémon, and even their secret technique that was never revealed to anyone but themselves as well.

* * *

_**The End.**_

**Author's Note: This is actually my first Kalosshipping fanfic with a twist, featuring references from "For Honor" game including Orochi's "Rokka no Shi" execution, which also means "Death of the Six-Petal Flowers" in Japanese. It can also mean "Death by Snow," or even "The Six-Petal Flower of Death" by my terms. This is also the first to focus on both Calem and Serena from their lives as Shiny Hunters. Also, I own OCs mentioned from this story, and not the rest. They belong to their respective owners. Lastly, this is the first fanfiction story to have Shiny Pokémon that is part of the story itself. Read the bonus scene at the bottom after this.**

* * *

_Alola Region: Iki Town, 6:50 am  
Bonus Scene: Big Gifts Come in Small Packages_

As Elio and Selene have had worked the hardest from their part-time jobs, Alola's champions and announcers of the Battle Tree as well as Calem and Serena's friends and successors, they saw cargo boxes as gifts made by Calem and Serena themselves. Inside them are eggs containing Shiny Treecko, both male and female, as Elio and Selene have read the box's paper as label and read, "Big things come in small packages. The 2 Shiny Treecko are now yours. One for Mega, and other for Non-Mega; they're all yours. Take good care of them! – From Calem and Serena"; the Alolan duo nodded each other in agreement and decided to open their gifts like Christmas gifts...until now, the eggs are now hatched automatically with Treecko, featuring their best natures, IVs, Evs, and egg moves. Elio and Selene have gasped in awe for the Shiny Treecko hatched from their eggs. They noticed a letter from both Calem and Serena about the secret.

_"Thank you, Calem and Serena,"_ thought Elio thankfully. _"You both are a big help to us!"_

_"Calem, Serena, we owe you one,"_ thought Selene happily. _"Good thing we can always count on you. And we'll never forget you."_

* * *

"_Remember: Never let anyone show the secret of "Rokka no Shi" but us. A true Pokémon trainer never reveals their secret like that. Anything is possible. – Calem and Serena"_

* * *

"Selene, you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Elio.

"Yep! No biggie!" confidently answered Selene, smiling her partner. "Elio, let's train together with these new babies to become real warriors!"

"We'll train together, Selene! We'll never give up like our predecessors Calem and Serena!"

"Teamwork makes the dream work! We'll cooperate and help each other, and never give up hope!"

As Elio and Selene worked together with teamwork, they gave each other handshakes for teamwork before training their Shiny Treecko as well.


End file.
